Problem: Daniel bought a new backpack at the store when they were having a $25\%$ off sale. If the regular price of the backpack was $$75$, how much did Daniel pay with the discount?
First, find the amount of the discount by multiplying the original price of the of the item by the discount. $$75$ $\times$ $25\%$ $=$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $25\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{25}{100}$ which is also equal to $25 \div 100$ $25 \div 100 = 0.25$ Multiply the discount you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of money saved. $0.25$ $\times$ $$75$ $ = $ $$18.75$ Subtract the discount you just found from the original price to get the final price Daniel paid. $$75$ $-$ $$18.75$ $ = $ $$56.25$ Daniel paid $$56.25$ for the backpack.